Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a semiconductor device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having conductive through via electrodes and methods for fabricating the same.
There have been many advances in through-silicon-via (TSV) technology. In TSV technology, it is necessary to electrically isolate a semiconductor substrate from a through via electrode penetrating the semiconductor substrate. This electrical isolation can be accomplished by forming an oxide or other insulating layer around the through via electrode.
With increasing demand for high-speed semiconductor devices, the thickness of an insulating layer interposed between the through electrode and the semiconductor substrate has been increased. However, the increased thickness of the insulating layer may cause increased stress on the through via electrode and/or the semiconductor substrate. Moreover, as an aspect ratio of the through via electrode increases, a step coverage property of the insulating layer may be deteriorated. Accordingly, increasing the thickness of the insulating layer seems to hold little promise. In addition, with the downscaling of semiconductor devices, it can be difficult to provide the insulating layer with a sufficient thickness margin. This difficulty may increase as the through via electrode becomes smaller; for instance, for a cylindrical through via electrode with a small diameter, it can be hard to maintain the thickness margin of the insulating layer. The structure and/or operation of the semiconductor device may be deteriorated due to these difficulties.